Piccolo vs Knuckles
Piccolo vs. Knuckles is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Knucklelo.png|SuperSaiyan2Link PiccolovKnux.png|ArachnoGia Piccolo vs Knuckles.png|TendoTheGamer Description Two Advanced Last of their Kind Warriors with Anti-Heroic Attitude face Off To see who Will Chuckle! Interlude The Last of a Races Kind has Been Known to Push their Power to Their Absolute Limits to Protect not just The Thing the Care for most, But to Protect themselves, such as It Comes to these Odd Warriors. Piccolo, The Earth-Namekian of the Z-Fighters-''' -And Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald. 'He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-' -And It's our job to analyze Their Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out who Would Win.. A Death Battle! Piccolo '''He's Mean, Green and a Z-Fighting Machine, This Is Green Out-land (And a Fetish for Purple Headed Turbans) called Piccolo. When Son Goku was Fighting the Infamous King Piccolo, He Was Born from an Egg to be the Last son and Re-Incarnation of His Late Father and Later Tried to Kill/Spar with Goku in a Martial Arts Tournament, But later Got his Ass Handed to him. And Even when Goku tried To Make friends with Piccolo he Was All Like "Screw You I'm Cooler In Character Development" And Took off From then On Piccolo took this Being a Sore-Loser and Then.. Allied up With Goku to Stop Raditz... Ironic I know. From that Day forward Piccolo changed His Ways and Mentored Goku's Very own Son Gohan.. Get It? Son-Gohan like Their Family Name. Wiz We've Been over this... I'm Funny, you're Boring. ..Aw.. Erm.. Anyway Piccolo Is Trained in Most Martial Arts Stances Famous and Popular throughout Japan an like Most Z-Fighters Draws From a Finite Pool of Ki, Ki is an Energy that Boosts the Stamina, Prowess and Power of a Fighter making the User able to Do Super-Human feats. With this He Can Perform a Couple of Simple Ki Beams and Blasts to a Powerful Light Grenade, a Shockwave, Scatter-Shots, Beams from his Mouth (Somehow) or Even his Most Iconic Attack if he Needs to go Full Charge; SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! He Can Also Create Ki-Shockwaves, Move so Fast They Create After-Images and Can Even Use His Ki for Telekinesis or Telepathy. Piccolo with His Namekian Blood Allows him To have a Healing Factor to Repair Lost Limbs or Body Parts within Seconds, Talk about a Fucking Stallion. No Kidding.. And Seeing this Is An Anime he Can Power Up into his Next Form Called: Super Namekian.. Aside from Bad Naming This Increases Piccolo's Speed and Strength further and Unlocks his True Potential, Just like my Ex-Girlfriend at a Shopping Mall. Piccolo is a Tough one to Beat, He's Matched and Took Blows from Goku in Combat even Surviving his Kame-Hame Ha Wave, Fought Frieza In his Second Form, Took on Android 17 and 18 and Could Take Hits from 3rd Form Freiza. How about that One Time Piccolo Destroyed the Moon! One Day Piccolo was Training Gohan, until Gohan still with His Tail on Turned into Ozzar- Ozz- Azza- Giant Monkey Thing, Then Piccolo took him Down and With a Special Charged Special Beam Cannon Destroyed the moon! Seeing as It Took 17.84 Seconds for the Beam to Reach the Moon destroying something of this Volume would've Taken at Least 46-Zettatons of Force... to put that Into Perspective, That's more than Enough power to destroy Venus. Piccolo's A Monster In combat, But Unfortunately That doesn't get him out of the Fights he's Stuck in, Seeing this Is Dragonball he's Died on Occasion, Can't survive the Vacuum of Space, His Ki though Powerful is Limited and despite having a Healing Factor if his Head comes off It's Game over, Kinda Sounding Familiar her- If So, Piccolo is a Determined Warrior, Even If he's Green you'll Know for One Thing.. He's Mean. I Make the Ending Lines here! Piccolo: Even with the energy you took from me, my power is still far greater than your own. Knuckles Long, Long ago And Advanced Race Known as the Echidna Race- Who Look like the Last thing You'd Call Advanced, But Whatever Anyways these Little Australian Bastards Had a Knack for Warfare and Power and Tried Harassing the Power of a Powerful Gem known as the Master Emerald, But (Surprise, Surprise) It was Protected by a Water-Dragon and Murdered every single one of them. Somehow through Sheer Luck a Echidna Girl Survived and Sealed the Water-Dragon known as Chaos Back Into it's Shrine causing the Echidna Home island to Rip itself into the sky for Millennia To Come, Until a Final Descendant of the Knuckles Tribe and His Name was Knuckles the Echidna. Parental Naming and Care out of the Way Knuckles is the Sole-Protector of the Master Emerald living by Himself on Angel Island Guarding the Tribe Jewel ever Since.. I bet His Parenting was Questionable. Until One Day, The Nefarious Dr. Eggman, Tricked Knuckles into Fighting Against Sonic and Tails Until he Was Knocked some sense Into that Eggman stole the Emerald and Saved the Island from Falling. That's Cute, With that out of the Way, Knuckles is a Mean Monster In Combat With his Connection with The Master Emerald and His Expert Digging Skills He's No Slouch in that Category, But he Wouldn't be called what He Is Now without those Huge Knuckle-Dusters for Hands, His Own Fists. Knuckles Way of the Fist Is Monstrous With a Single Punch He Can Shatter Robots, Badniks or Even Solid Stone, Even With the Boosted Shovel-Claws and He Can Even Slash And Dig through Metal Itself. He Can Also Punch the Hydrogen in the Air causing Explosions upon Impact. Not to Mention that Knuckles Fists somehow Don't Slow him Down He's Fast Enough to Fucking Outrun Automatic Fire and Has Kept up With Sonic the Hedgehog.. Man Should Call this Guy the Crimson Com- -Knuckles Also Has Enhanced Stamina, Endurance and Even Strength Being able To Lift Large Robots or Even Huge-Trees off the Ground With Little to no Difficulty at All. Knuckles Bond with the Master Emerald allows Him to Take a Powerful Form, The Appropriately Named: Hyper Knuckles which Boosts his Already insane Speed and Power to His Limits able to Move at Faster than Light speeds and Punch with Immense force. Knuckles Is A Power-House, He's Matched Sonic In Combat, Caused a Volcano to Erupt with One Punch, Defeated Super Mecha Sonic, Protected Angel Island on Multiple occasions, Crushed Boulders and Lifted Trees, Run So Fast he Could create a Hole in the Ground and Even Survived a Meteor Point Blank He's Survived in Outer Space and.. Created an Island Sized Explosion on the Moon.. That's Something, But Though he's Powerful he's Got his Fair Share of Weaknesses. Knuckles is Illiterate yet Can Read Piano, Somehow Keeps joining Dr. Eggman on Multiple occasions (Ironic I know..) and Is So Small-Minded he can't Even Know Left From Right and Even Keeps getting himself into scrapes that cost him Some pain. But, Hey I wouldn't Get In this Rad-Rats Way If I were you. Knuckles: Well If I can't Convince them, Then I'll Just let my Fist do the Talking! Prelude Alright, The Combatants Are Set Let's End this Debate Once and For all... It's Time for a Death Battle! Death Battle DBZ, Some Random Ass Field.. ---- *Pre-Fight* It was a Peaceful Day on the Fields Flowers were Blooming, Birds Were Singing and a Red-Mammal like Creature Was Gliding Through the Air at High Altitudes With a Straight look on his Face Seemingly looking for Something... This Was None-Other than The Sole-Survivor and Protector of the Master Emerald; Knuckles the Echidna. As He Was Gliding around Watching Grass Blow across the Small Breeze and Birds Flying Around he Couldn't Help the Fact that he Was Feeling watched as He Was Slowly Losing Altitude until.. A Ball of Pure Energy hit him and Sent Him crashing into the Ground as He Got up to look across the the Field, he saw a Peculiar Sight. A Green sort of Man with Pointed Ears and Wore a Turban and Cape with a Stern Look pointing at Knuckles with Some Coming from his Finger and Pointed It down; This Was the Namek Z-Fighter who Fought The Legendary Son Goku Piccolo. "Nice Way of Breaking an Entrance..." Knuckles Spoke as He Readied his Fists to this Other-World Foe hoping for a Reply. "You're One To Talk.." Piccolo Responded as He Readied his Fists as Well getting into a Martial Arts Stance, "Well, I hope you'll Make me Chuckle.. Try Me!" Knuckles Roared. "If you Insist, I'll show No Mercy.." Piccolo finally Responded. The Battle of the Out-Land Anti-Heroes Commenced.. *Fight!* Knuckles Charged at Piccolo at Blinding Speeds, But Piccolo countered and Kicked Knuckles with that He Shot a Ki-Blast at Knuckles chest Causing Knuckles to Be Sent Flying and Crash into a Tree, of Which Birds Flew Away from these two Clashing. Piccolo Teleported Behind Knuckles, But Knuckles Sensed Piccolo and Punched him Repeatedly in the Gut and Upper-Cut Piccolo in the Face into the Air of Which Knuckles Span his Arm and Punched Piccolo into the Ground causing a Huge crater to spread on the ground. "Guh, Got to Admit that one Hurt.." Piccolo got up as He Jumped out of the Crater, "Now.. DODGE!" Piccolo Roared as He Knee-Dived Knuckles in the Chest and and Threw Him Down and Fired a Scatter-Shot of Ki Blasts finishing it Off with "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" As He Fired the Beam of Energy at Knuckles. Knuckles Got up and Saw this Barrage With that He Straight up Punched the Scattering Ki-Blasts and Rebounded some of them and Span the Special Beam Cannon Around back at Piccolo "What the-?" Piccolo went As The Ki Blasts hit Him All around him And Barely Dodged the Special Beam Cannon "Gah Nearly in the Tit!", Then Piccolo was Put off Guard as Knuckles Glided Towards Piccolo and Punched him Across the Face twice. Piccolo got Sent Back, But as Knuckles was About to Land another Strike, Piccolo Blocked and Threw him into a Boulder down Below where he Used "Light Grenade!" as a Small Beam of Energy hit Knuckles as He Hit the Rock causing a Huge Explosion. Piccolo Flew Down and Walked over to the Dust-Clearing Crater and Looked down to See Knuckles had Vanished and Saw a Small hole In the Ground "Oh, He Better not Have done what I think he just Did.." Piccolo looked sterner, Knuckles Jumped out of the Ground and Punched Piccolo in the Back and Popped back into his hole. Piccolo turned around to See Another Hole, Then Knuckles Repeated this Over and Over (Even Making a Dolphin Noise) Until, Piccolo grabbed Knuckles and Punched him into the Air where He Teleported Behind Him and Did a Barrage of Punches and Kicks on Knuckles whilst Teleporting. Knuckles then Joined in and Dealt with More Surprising Powerful Blows, Even Ripped Piccolo's Arm off with and Punched away Piccolo and Finally Fully-Charge Punched Piccolo Away, But Piccolo Teleported Behind and Performed Special Beam canon on Knuckles Back causing him to be sent Flying. "Guh.. No I can't go out Like this..." Knuckles Gurgled As He Was About to hit a Large Array of Trees with a Large Explosion, Seeming that the Fight had Finished With animals and Trees Falling in the Area, Piccolo Flew Off "So I guess that Takes care Of things" Said a Voice in Piccolo's Head this was''' Nail'. "Nail, How did you Get here so Late?" Piccolo wondered as His Arm Quickly Regenerated. "I don't know I was Bored I guess" Nail Reponded, "Could You two Keep it Down?" '''Kami '''Yelled, "Oh, For God-" Piccolo was about to Reply until a Power-Level arose from behind him as He Turned around he Saw nothing was there for long, until.. '''Crackkkkoooaa!' As A Large Hill-Sized Boulder was Being Picked up and Underneath was a Flashing Pink Hyper Knuckles, "Gotta thank the Master Emerald on that One.." Knuckles Laughed as He Down-right threw the Boulder at Piccolo, and Ran onto it as It was Being thrown. "Something Bad's gonna happen isn't there.." Nail Responded, "Yep" Went Kami and Piccolo, "So, Wanna do that Thing that Always Works?" Piccolo went as Piccolo Roared he Began Charging up and after a Beam of White Piccolo Became Super Namek. As Knuckles was Riding onto the Boulder, Piccolo Teleported the Boulder away "Well here Comes the Real Fun!" Knuckles went as Both Piccolo and Knuckles Fists Collided, Knuckles Took the Second Strike first and Punched Piccolo Back into the Floor. Piccolo Got Back up and Dodged Hyper Knuckles Next Attack Causing a Huge Crater on the Ground, Piccolo took this Advantage to Kick Knuckles, But Knuckles Reacted by Punching Piccolo Five to Seven times then Igniting his Fist Causing an Explosion causing Piccolo to be sent flying, Knuckles ran After Piccolo and Punched him again before ending it with a Explosive Punch once more. Piccolo Got Up Again and Readied himself blocking Knuckles Punches and Teleported Behind Knuckles Punching him From all Directions while Teleporting, But Knuckles Dodged Nearly All of them. Knuckles Whilst Blocking and Dodging Grabbed Piccolo's Arm, "Ah.. Crapbaske-" With that Knuckles Ripped Piccolo's Arm off "GAAAH! NOT AGAIN!!" Piccolo Went As He Was going to Regenerate his Arm... ..But Knuckles Grabbed Piccolo by the Neck and Smashed Him on the Floor, "Dodge This.." Knuckles Went as His Fist Ignited and Finally... BOOM! With that a Huge Explosion Leveled the Area following with A Huge Crater, As Piccolo's Body Parts (And Even his Head) Fell down from the Sky and His Head Fell onto Hyper Knuckles Hand, With that Crushing it. "Not as Strong as you thought you Were!" Knuckles Hyper Form Wore off and With that He Walked Away coolly Like Nothing Had Ever Happened... Man, Life perked up a Bit that day. *K.O!* * Knuckles Started Chuckling * Piccolo, Nail and Kami are Descending into Heaven... "Wow, Well you got your Ass Handed to you..." Nail Went And With that Piccolo Punched Nail in the Arm causing it to Break giving out a Large Scream, "I always wanted to do that..." Piccolo responded and Smiled, Kami just Sighed.. Results And they Said he Didn't Chuckle! Though Piccolo's Healing Factor, Experience and Ki-Attacks Gave him An Edge in Knuckles Highly Superior Hyper Form, Speed, Durability and Striking and Lifting Strength, It was Only a Matter of time Until Piccolo met His Match with this Overall more Powerful Rival. Though Piccolo's Gone toe-to-toe with Goku on Occasion Knuckles has Done the Same by Fighting and Nearly Over-Powering Sonic and Even his Super-Metal Counter-Part, It was Only a Matter of When Piccolo's Healing factor got over-clocked. And Even if Piccolo was The Smarts of the Two, Knuckles Has Proven Himself Time and Time again that he Always comes on Top, Even in Unwinnable Situations while Piccolo was Really more of a Team Player always Taking up Strategies while his Allies take the Heavy hits. Piccolo just Couldn't Jar It... The Winner is Knuckles the Echidna! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:ArachnoGia Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015